


Veela in Disguise

by andx06s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Beating, Blindfolds, Bottom Harry Potter, Chains, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominant Draco, Gags, Gay Sex, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humiliation, Insults, M/M, Master Draco, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slave Harry, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Submissive Harry, Top Draco Malfoy, Underage Sex, Veela Draco Malfoy, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Whipping, sex slave harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andx06s/pseuds/andx06s
Summary: Does Harry wants to submit to Draco because he's a Veela or does he just have a crush on him? Or is it both?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> This is a prompt Queenofshire405 asked for ("try top dm/bottom hp: draco is a veela and harry is abused and his mate."). It took long, but I didn't want to fuck it up! There's a second and final chapter, which will be uploaded soon.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE READING ABOUT BDSM, MIND AND PHYSICAL CONTROL AND THE USE OF PHYSICAL VIOLENCE ON PEOPLE.

Draco Malfoy was beautiful, or so Harry Potter thought. Well, Harry Potter and most students at Hogwarts. He had a fragile look, white hair and grey eyes. Sharp cheekbones and pale skin. Lean, but not too much. If he were a season, he’d be winter, Harry thought. He looked cold and graceful, and that also made him look even more beautiful. He  _ was _ winter. And despite the coldness, Harry felt drawn to him: he wanted to hug him, kiss him and love him. He needed to be… his. He was infatuated with him, and he didn’t know why. Most people found him attractive, yes, but Harry needed to see him every day, or he’d feel anxious.

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall, Harry spying Draco. Even the way he drank tea was graceful, he held his cup as if it were going to break.

 

Ron saw Harry’s gaze and turned around to see what his best friend was staring at, “Mate, are you stalking Malfoy again?” He asked. Harry, looked at him after a few seconds, “What? No, just making sure he’s not up to something.” Ron sighed, “Do you fancy him?” Harry spilled the pumpkin juice he was drinking, “Of course not, Ron! I mean, yes, he’s attractive, you can’t deny that, but that’s it.” Hermione, who had her head between the pages of a Muggle newspaper, put it on the table, now looking at them as if they were stupid. “Of course he’s handsome. He’s a Veela, not that difficult to see.”

 

Ron and Harry looked at each other, until Harry laughed, “Of course he’s not, Hermione!”

 

“Of course he is, Harry!” Hermione snapped, “It makes so much sense! Veelas in Great Britain only exist among the upper class, such as the Malfoy bloodline.”

 

Ron interrupted her. “But he’s a man, Veelas are women.”

 

“Not exactly, Ronald. Men can also be Veelas. Most of them are rather dominant. They abuse their mate and control them. In the past they did so with any man they fancied, although now their partner submits to them.”

 

Ron whistled, “Wow, so fucked up. So, are you saying that Malfoy, who looks so… weak, likes to be dominant and abuse his partners and that he likes… men!?” Hermione nodded. The ginger boy turned his head towards Harry, a cheeky grin on his face, “Well, Harry, it seems that you have a chance!”

 

Harry blushed, “Shut up!”

______________

 

Yes, he definitely had a crush on Malfoy, he couldn’t deny that. Draco was sitting in an alcove, with Blaise Zabini, laughing and chatting.  _ That smile _ , Harry thought. It could melt snow or it could cut ice if it was his evil smirk, which he did not use when he spoke with his friends. Harry was staring at him when Malfoy looked at him. And he felt a rush of… intense passion he had never felt before. He wanted to belong to Draco.

 

The Slytherins passed by him, Draco staring, Harry following him with his gaze. The smell… Harry felt his dick harden. He could not believe it: was he in love with Malfoy because of his Veela charms? Did anyone else feel this way? He had to talk with Hermione, in private.

  
  


The girl was in the library, where Harry expected to find her, bushy hair moving through the shelves.

 

“Hermione,” he whispered. His friend turned around, looking for the person that was looking for her, and smiled when she saw Harry. “We need to talk.”

 

Harry made her seat in a studying table, in front of him. “Ehh… I need to ask you something.” Hermione nodded, “Go ahead.” Harry blushed, “It’s about Veelas and… Draco Malfoy. So… In the last few weeks I’ve realized that I am quite obsessed with him, and I want to be with him and to be his… mate. But I don’t know if this is natural. The way he smells makes my groin… you know… oh Merlin, this is too embarrassing,” he covered his face with his hands. “And… and when he stares at me I feel a rush of sexual need go through my body. And when he stops doing that, my body aches.”

 

Hermione looked at him, astonished, “Well, I can only say one thing: he fancies you.”

 

Harry, who was looking at the table, looked at her, “How would you know?”

 

“If you feel arousal when he looks at you it’s because he wants you to feel that. And if the way he smells makes your penis go hard, yes, I said penis, is because he’s making sure that his smell triggers that on you. So I guess that he does wants you. Also, I don’t feel the same way when I’m around him, so clearly there’s something especial about you.”

 

Harry stayed silent, looking at her.

 

“You know how dangerous Veelas are, right?” She asked, and the boy nodded. “He could mentally and physically abuse you, and you would accept it because you’d be so desperate for his attention that you would see it as normal. I doubt that he can turn into a complete Veela. His bloodline is quite mixed, but that doesn’t mean that he will try if you do not obey. And he could kill you, Harry. Are you really willing to take the risk?”

 

Harry nodded.

______________

 

Harry was now the Head of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and he found himself training with the rest of the team on a misty Thursday afternoon. The drizzle increased the feeling of coldness, of winter, grey clouds above them.

 

Ginny Weasley came flying towards her friend, “Harry, there’s someone watching us,” she shouted. Harry looked down and, through the mist and rain, he saw some blond hair under a hoodie. He went down and landed in front of him.

 

“Not your usual outfit, Malfoy,” he said while he got off the broomstick, “What do you want?”

 

“To talk with you. Follow me.” Harry stood there, but the Slytherin student turned around and started walking. Harry obeyed.

 

Draco Malfoy went inside the Gryffindor locker rooms, without Harry’s permission. He stood there and took his hood off. Harry was standing in front of him, their chests almost touching. Harry was mesmerized. He’d never been this close to Malfoy, and he was prettier in shorter distances. He was analyzing his face, his grey eyes and sharp cheekbones. And the lips… He wanted to kiss them until they were swollen.

 

“You’ve been stalking me,” Draco said.

 

Harry laughed, “No, I have not.”

 

“Yes you have. What the fuck do you want? Do you really think I’m up to something?”

 

“No, Malfoy, what the fuck do you want? I know you’re a Veela, do not even try to lie. And you’ve been charming me or something, I don’t know. So let me ask again, what the fuck do you want?”

 

“How do you know that?” Draco asked, a worried look on his face.

 

“Hermione Granger,” Harry said defiantly.

 

“That mudblo-” Draco saw Harry’s hand coming to slap him and grabbed his arm, “Don’t you even dare.”

 

“Don’t insult my friend, Malfoy!” Draco, who was still holding him tight, sighed and let the other man’s hand go.

 

“Why are you always staring at me? Be honest,” Draco said.

 

Harry obeyed, but he was sure that they Slytherin was doing something with him so that he’d obey, “I… I want to be yours… I thought I had a crush, but now I know what’s going on.”

 

Draco smirked, “You flatter me, Potter, but you’re not the first one, and probably not the last.”

 

“Then why are you making me feel obsessed with the way you smell? Or why am I aroused when you look at me? This doesn’t happen with other people, does it?” Draco gulped, “You want me, don’t you?” Now it was Harry’s turn to smirk.

 

Draco grabbed Harry’s chin tightly, “Don’t try to tease or be dominant, Potter. Don’t even try to be cheeky.” He put his hood on and walked towards the door. It was raining heavily now, Harry could hear the drops hit the roof of the locker rooms. Once he was at the doorstep he turned around, “Meet me at the Room of Requirement. Tonight. After dinner.” He left Harry standing there, eager.

 

______________

 

Harry walked down the corridor towards the Room of Requirement. He stopped in front of the door and hesitated. He was nuts for doing this, but it was too late now.

 

He opened the door and found himself in a dark room with only two torches, which were not enough to illuminate the place. Then he felt someone grabbing him by his waist.

 

“Thought you wouldn’t come,” Draco whispered against his lips, but not touching them.

 

“I’m not scared,” Harry replied.

 

“Well, you probably should. Have you ever been with a Veela?” Harry shook his head, “Reply, I can’t see you.”

 

“N… no,” Harry whispered, looking down.

 

“Not surprised. So, if you want to submit to me there are a few things you should know: this is not a relationship. We are not boyfriends. We will never be. You are here to be my sex toy. I will be Master for you, not Malfoy or Draco. I will address you however I want. You cannot talk unless I tell you and you have to be only my property. That means that you cannot have boyfriends or be someone else’s slave, but I can do as I please, understood? Also, you cannot cum unless I tell you otherwise. If you do not obey or follow these rules you will make me angry, and you do not want to see an angry Veela. I will abuse you physically and mentally, but I’m pretty sure that Granger has told you about that. Our safeword is  _ weak _ .”

 

“Weak?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes,  _ weak _ , because it represents you. And by the way, I haven’t given you permission to talk,” Harry gulped, and in the silence that surrounded them Draco heard the noise and laughed. It sounded evil, “Don’t worry, we have not started… yet. We’ll meet here every Tuesday and Thursday after dinner, so be sure to have free time. No excuses, if you do not come I’ll punish you. If I ever feel like abusing you during the day, you will come, even if you’re in the middle of a lesson. Trust me, you will know when I require of your services. Also, while we are in one of our “meetings” you will always look down, that’s what submissives do. Remember, you will be  _ mine _ . The only question I have for you is: do you accept and want to be my mate? Remember that this is not like claiming you, you are just submitting to  _ me _ . Do you want to be my mate?”

 

Harry, still looking down, could not believe the words that were about to come out of his mouth, “Yes, Master.”

 

When Harry said those two words, some torches lighted up, and now he could see Draco’s legs and the rest of the room . He wanted to see Draco’s face, but he knew he was not allowed.

 

In the middle of the room there was a huge bedroom covered with black satin sheets. On the left wall there were all kinds of whips and chains. On the other side of the bed Harry saw some boxes, probably containing more toys.

 

Draco placed his wand on the top of his head and whispered a spell Harry had never heard before. “Now get undressed. I want you in all fours on that bed,” Draco told him.

 

Harry, still looking down, went to the bed and started taking his shirt off, giving his back to Draco. The Gryffindor could sense his enemy’s eyes in his shoulders. Harry took his jeans off and then his red underwear. He blushed, he didn’t want Draco to think he was a Gryffindor freak or something.

 

“You are a Gryffindor freak, and I’m Master, not Draco. Apologize.”

 

So that was what the spell was all about: now Dr- _ Master _ could read his thoughts…

 

“Sorry, Master.” He was still standing there, naked.

 

“You learn fast. Now, keep doing what I told you.”

 

Harry kneeled on the bed, and what he found out shocked him: there was no mattress. It was concrete, and it wasn’t plain, so he could feel the material scratching his knees.

 

He knew Master was smirking, but he did not turn around, he didn’t have permission. He stayed there, waiting, but Master never came. He then heard him sit… somewhere. Probably he’d asked the Room for a chair or something. And, indeed, Draco was sitting on a chair, a cup of tea on a table that had magically appeared in the room. The Slytherin was taking sips of his cup, making his sub wait and suffer. Harry could feel air against his arsehole, which did not make sense, considering that they were in a room. But perhaps it was a charm, since he felt cold and there were torches in the room as well.

 

Harry finally heard footsteps, and he knew that Master was coming closer and closer. He could feel the other man’s heat radiating from his body. Was he naked, then? He felt a whip against his ass, and he wailed, his elbows failing and his head falling on the concrete.

 

“I haven’t given you permission to scream,” Draco said calmly, while Harry gasped. Harry could hear now Master walking towards a box. Through the corner of his eye he saw Him taking a gag, which he then placed in his mouth. He was already naked. Harry didn't hear him take his clothes off. Veela magic? The man was even more beautiful when naked. He had long, pale legs, with a penis surrounded by a yellow forest between them. A trail of blond hair travelled down to his crotch from his bellybutton, and you could make out his ribs through the pale flesh.

 

The Slytherin didn’t want Harry to scream. He placed his lips next to Harry’s left ear, “If you want me to stop, raise your left arm. You can moan and try to scream from now on if you like.” He then placed a kiss on Harry’s nape, leaving a trail of kisses while he travelled down Harry’s spine. The final kiss became a bite, and Harry arched his back, groaning. The Veela smirked, “I told you: you’re not my equal, certainly not my boyfriend. I’ll claim you if you want, but as if that were going to happen,” he ended his sentence with another slap.

 

Harry was moaning due to the spanks. But it was also the fact that he was submitting to his school enemy, and now crush and master, what turned him on. But he did not want to be only a mate, he wanted Master to claim him and be  _ his _ romantically and sexually.

 

Harry was whimpering in the gag when he felt cold, heavy, metal around his ankles. A chain. "Need you all tied up for me to enjoy you, slut." This was turning him on, feeling helpless, that Master controlled everything he did.

 

"I'm going to take you, understood? Nod," Draco ordered. Harry did as he told him. Draco grabbed him by his hair and thrust, without preparing him. In, out, in, out. Using him as a hole. The chains created a rhythm when they hit the concrete, the sound filling the room. Harry could feel Draco’s dick stretching him, opening him, the lack of lube creating a feeling of fire inside his anus.  _ What a bastard _ , Harry thought after a few minutes. And then he realized he'd make a mistake, his whole body tensing.

 

Draco pulled out and pushed him against the concrete, "How fucking dare you insult me!?" Master shouted, spilling saliva. Harry was now lying, covering his face with his arms, knees against his stomach and ankles chained. He wanted to make himself smaller, as if that could protect him. Through his arms, Harry could see Draco's eyes getting darker. Then he noticed how from his Master's collarbones something  _ tried _ to come out. Could those be his Veela wings? Hermione was right, his bloodline was too mixed for him to change completely.

 

Draco stood on the concrete "bed", still erect and naked, and started kicking Harry, "Do not fucking insult me!" He said, stopping after every word to kick Harry's stomach. The Gryffindor, who still had the gag on and had his ankles chained, tried to cover  his tummy. But this only made Draco even more furious. “How dare you?! You’re here to serve me, filthy scum! If I want to kick you you let me fucking do that!” He kicked him again. “You’re here to obey!” He shouted next to Harry’s ear, biting it and pulling it from his teeth afterwards.

 

Harry was sobbing, the gag making it difficult to breathe. But then it disappeared along with the chain, probably due to Draco’s magic. “You’ve disappointed me today, Potter,” he spat the surname, like he used to do when they were younger. He got off the concrete bed with a graceful jump, sitting then on the chair that had appeared before.

 

Harry started to put his clothes on with haste, still looking down. “But, please, Mast-” he started while he buckled his belt. He could smell his Master, which caused him to still be eager for Him.

  
“You can leave now, I’ll tell you when I need your services.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco meet again, but after different circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and final chapter of "Veela in disguise".
> 
> I'll be writing some longer fics now (plus translating "They met on Wandr" completely into Spanish), so you won't see me quite often here. But I'll be back, of course!

The Gryffindors had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs after lunch, and Harry found himself listening to McGonagall for hours. He wasn’t paying attention, though, he was thinking about what had happened last night. Why did He beat him? Couldn’t He just have told him not to do it? Harry only wanted to make Him happy. Last night, when he arrived to the Gryffindor Common Room, he found Hermione there, waiting for him. When she saw him, his eyes swollen due to the tears, she knew what had happened. And, although she tried to ask, Harry ran to his room.

 

McGonagall was using some spells on a parrot when Harry felt a liquid move inside his anus. Startled,  he placed a finger against the fabric that covered his entrance. It was leaking, and it felt like… lube? He started blushing, and Ron, who was sitting next to him, pretended not to notice. Harry was sure that Hermione had told the ginger boy not to ask anything.

 

Was this Draco's way to let him know that he needed him? But he couldn't leave the class right now, McGonagall would see him. She wasn't like other teachers. He decided to go afterwards to the bathroom and clean the mess, he'd talk with Draco on Thursday.

 

_____________

 

Harry got inside one of the cubicles and pulled his jeans and underwear off. The natural lube his body was segregating had sticked to his legs, which did not mean that there wasn’t more liquid flowing.

 

With a flick of his wand he removed it, although he could feel the lube in his ass, ready to flow again. He'd have to clean himself every few hours, he thought.

 

Harry dressed and opened the door to leave the small cubicle. Before he could do anything, he felt two strong hands gripping him and throwing him against one of the bathroom's mirrors.

 

The mirror shattered due to the clash, and Harry fell to the floor, shreds of glass around him. When he looked up he saw Dr-Master, who yanked him from his hair and made him stand up, pinning him against the wall, some small pieces of glass still attached to it.

 

Draco had his forehead against Harry’s, his eyes full of fury.

 

“Why didn’t you come?” He grabbed Harry from his shirt, tugging.  Harry did not reply, he just looked down. “If you feel the signal, you fucking come to the fucking Room of Requirement, understood?” Harry nodded, “Now, answer: why didn’t you come?”

 

Harry’s lips were trembling, “I… I was with McGonagall,” he whispered.

 

“So what? You fucking leave the room and let me use you, that’s what your worthless existence is all about now.”

 

Harry looked up, his eyes locking with Draco’s. He grabbed Draco from his head and kissed him on tiptoes, the passion flowing. He started to push his tongue against the Slytherin’s lips, moaning, but Draco pushed him against the wall, their lips not touching anymore. 

 

“What the fuck were you doing? I didn’t te-”

 

“I love you,” Harry interrupted, clear enough for Draco to understand what he meant.

 

Draco’s pupils dilated, the Gryffindor standing there, staring at him, waiting for an answer.

 

“Oh, fuck it!” Draco placed an arm around Harry’s waist and brought him closer, kissing him while he used his free hand to grab the Gryffindor’s chin. He groaned and moaned, not letting the boy go. Draco pushed a bit until he had Harry against the wall, placing one of his legs between the other student’s legs. Harry was trapped, his arms between his and Draco’s chest, but he didn’t care. It was like one of those corny films Aunt Petunia used to watch on Sunday afternoons. He kept kissing Draco, opening his mouth, their tongues entwining and dancing. Draco won, controlling the situation.

 

After a few minutes of intense kissing, Harry parted their lips, “Draco, we need to talk,” he gasped when the blond started biting his neck.

 

“Ok, but not here,” he placed his hands behind Harry’s legs and made the boy cling to him. Draco, who was now kissing Harry’s Adam’s apple, started walking towards the bathroom door, going to the Room of Requirement.

 

______________

 

Draco placed Harry on the mattress. It was still concrete, which shocked Harry, who thought that now things would be different.

 

“Can we talk now?” Harry asked between kisses. 

 

Draco stopped, “Let me talk first,” He sat on the concrete, looking down. “I’m sorry for what happened. It’s just that I can’t control it… I am a monster, Harry.” He whispered the last sentence.

 

Harry got closer and started playing with the blond hair, “Don’t say that, you’re not.”

 

Draco sighed, “When I was kicking you I was a Veela, and I felt… pleasure. And I thought, well, maybe he won’t try to be with me after that. I did not want to hurt you, but thought that hurting you was the best way to keep you away. And I just can’t control it, Harry. If you don’t behave and obey when we’re having sex, I will beat you, and I don’t want that. That’s why I kept telling you that we were not boyfriends: if that was true, then you’d leave me and I wouldn’t hurt you. Because I had such a crush on you that I could not allow myself to have you for my own pleasure if that meant that you were going to suffer.”

 

“Wow…” Harry said, shocked. “Draco, I don’t care if you’re a Veela. Yes, what happened yesterday was a bit... extreme, but I guess that I’ll just obey. And outside our bedroom we can be ‘normal’. And yes, I want to be your mate and your boyfriend, I’ve had a crush on you for ages.”

 

A tear was falling from Draco’s left eye, running down his cheek. “But what if something goes wrong?”

 

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, “It won’t. Look, if it makes you feel better, we won’t use handcuffs and I’ll always have my wand by my side, just in case I need to protect myself from you, okay?” Draco nodded, “Now, can we start kissing again?” Draco smirked and jumped on his new boyfriend, devouring his mouth, Harry falling on the concrete, letting Draco dominate him.

 

“Do you remember our safeword?” Draco asked between soft kisses.

 

“Yes,  _ weak _ , because it represents me,” Harry whispered, his lips against his lover’s.

 

“No,  _ weak _ because that’s what happens to my knees when I see you. You’re so fucking hot, Harry Potter,” Draco growled while he took Harry’s jeans off, tearing afterwards the shirt off, buttons flying in all directions. 

 

Draco attacked one of Harry’s already hard nipples with his tongue, while he played with the other with his fingers: twisting and pulling, while he bit the other one. 

Meanwhile, Harry was arching his back, trying to have his crotch against Draco’s body.  _ Please _ , he begged, his eyes full of lust and his mouth wide open, moans escaping his lips when Draco bit his nipple.

 

Draco grabbed his chin and kissed him, “Don’t talk,” he ordered. Harry whimpered, trying to retain the moans inside his throat.

 

Draco used his wand to blindfold Harry, who gasped when he saw darkness, “Inside this room you’re still my sex toy, bitch.” Harry shivered and Draco laughed. But this time it wasn’t a cold laugh, it was warmer.

 

“I want you to sit in all fours,” Draco ordered.

 

“Yes, Master,” Harry whispered, positioning himself while looking down.

 

Once Harry was in the position Draco had asked for, the Slytherin approached one of the boxes of the room, taking a spreader bar and a small, pink box. He placed it in front of Harry for him to see, taking the blindfold off for a moment.

 

“Do you know what this is for? Reply.”

 

“No, Master,” he whispered.

 

“Let me show you.”

 

Draco moved around the concrete mattress and stood behind Harry, placing the spreader bar between the boy’s legs. He made the boy spread his legs, making sure that there was enough space for it to be uncomfortable.

 

Harry tried to close his legs, but realized that he couldn’t. Draco chuckled, “Now you know what a spreader bar is.”

 

Draco came back to the front and kneeled in front of Harry, kissing him. He then took the pink box and showed it to his mate. He opened it carefully, making a show out of it.

 

“This is a dildo, made of ice. It’s charmed so that it won’t melt in here, but once it is inside you it will thaw.” Harry gulped, and Draco blindfolded him again. 

 

Again, Draco went to the other side of the mattress. He sat on the floor when a mirror appeared in front of Harry. He wanted to see Harry’s face when he started pushing the dildo in. The Veela placed the tip of the dildo against Harry’s entrance, and the boy arched his back, now standing on his knees. 

 

“I haven’t given you permission to do that,” Draco growled, pushing Harry’s back until the boy hit the concrete, his arse now even higher in the air. 

 

Draco started pushing in, seeing Harry’s face on the mirror. His mouth was open, trying not to scream of pain, or pleasure, who knew. A tear rolled down Harry’s cheek.

 

“You can moan now,” Draco announced when half of the dildo was inside.

 

“Master,  _ please, _ ” he begged, his face against the concrete.

 

But Draco did not stop. His plan was to use Harry, that’s why he wanted to be his mate. He wanted Harry’s walls to be numb due to the cold feeling of the dildo, so that Harry wouldn’t get any pleasure out of their meeting.

 

Draco left the dildo inside Harry’s ass, now filled to the brim. He stood up and got naked while the other man sobbed.

 

“Turn around, Harry.”

 

Harry did as he was told. He struggled though, since the spreader bar made it difficult for him to move, and the dildo wasn’t helping either; every move hurt due to the cold feeling.

 

The tip of Draco’s penis hit his mouth, and, slowly, Harry let his Master in. Draco grabbed him by his hair, making sure he did not move, and started fucking his lover’s face.

Harry was feeling the cold dildo in his ass, which was a huge contrast to Master’s cock, which felt heavy and warm inside his mouth. Melted ice, now water, dripped from Harry’s anus, the dildo melting. But Master kept going, he probably wanted Harry to blow him until the ice had turned into water.

 

“Look up,” he said, and Harry obeyed, although he could not see due to the blindfold. Some tears were rolling down his cheeks, saliva spilled due to his gag reflex. Harry had to admit that he loved when Master took the dominant role: it made him feel worthless.

 

After a few minutes, or hours, Harry did not know, Draco saw through the mirror that the ice had finally melted, leaving Harry’s arsehole open and gaping.

 

“You’re going to become my mate now,” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear, and the Gryffindor felt a shiver run down his spine.

 

And, indeed, Draco slammed inside Harry’s ass, but Harry’s walls were so numb now that he could not feel it. Draco placed his hands around Harry’s chest, until the Veela had his lover’s back against his body.

 

“Are you okay?” Draco whispered, eyes closed, biting Harry’s ear.

 

“I… I can’t feel you,” Harry complained while Draco fucked him. Draco was moving his nose all over his nap’s surface, placing from time to time soft kisses.

 

“That’s the plan, you’re here to please me, not to feel pleasure.”

 

Draco started thrusting in harder, non-stop, and due to the friction Harry started to feel the dick that was drilling him. Draco finally hit his prostate, and Harry moaned, although this earned him a spank. A faster way to tell him he was not allowed to make noises now.

 

“Remember, you cum when I tell you,” Draco said.

 

Draco hit Harry’s prostate over and over for a few more minutes, Harry’s eyes inside his skull, when he finally came inside his lover. Draco proceeded to push Harry against the concrete, and he lain on top of Harry, his cock now between Harry’s cleft. With his hand he grabbed Harry’s cock, trapped between his owner’s body and the mattress. And just one bump was enough to make the other boy cum.

 

The spreader bar and the blindfold disappeared, and Harry moved his legs, which were aching. Draco was still on top of him, almost asleep.

 

“So… I’m your mate now?”

 

Draco hummed as a response.

 

“And your boyfriend?”

 

“Of course, idiot,” the Veela replied.

 

“Can we stay here for now?”

 

“Until the end of time.”

 


End file.
